One more life
by DelthBlade
Summary: Hello my name is Art, O'Deck i was a super soldier who was turned into a medic due to my medical expertise, but i made a mistake as i was heading to another camp, i was driving there to help any injured men, but is was the best mistake i ever made i no longer had to be in a cursed war full of death, this is my story of how i sent the rest of my life in Zootopia Strong Language/Sex
1. Chapter 1

Art O'Deck, 6.4", 23, 160 LBS, black hair, blue eye's, know's Gaelic but knows very little English, has a few scar's littered across his face, and is well built for age 15

*Art O'Deck at age 15*

"Sir, im sure you dont need it, i only took it off ya bec-" Art was smacked in the side of his head he was also a pickpocket when he was young and whenever he stole something and got caught he tried to weasel his way out

"Boy, gimme my watch back, for i beat ya for it" A man was holding Art's arm and hit him in the jaw, over and over until he dropped it

"Oi, been a pleasure bud" Art said stumnling away from the man then running to an alley to see what he got off him while he was hitting him

"Alright, so i got a cane tip, some vial of stuff, his other watch, a monacole, and this other vial" Art said in his head, looking at the two vial's

After Art had stolen a lot of other object's he needed to pawn them for some money, Art entered a small shop with a man who had gray hair, and blue eye's he was old but had a warm smile

"Heya, Sullavin, i got you some of the good stuff" Art said setting all the items but the vial's which he thought were drink's

"Well, well, well i gotta say Art, your getting better every day" Sullivan said eyeing all the item's ezpesially the cane tip

"Well, i can give you four hundred for this" Sullivan said which made Art smile, Sullivan was like a father to Jak, but he could'nt take Art into his home without, consent from Art's mother who abandoned him

"Sully, this more money than ever" Art said which made Sullivan smile

"Art, you need new clothe's and you definitly need some food, go and get it while there's still an hour o day" Sullivan then pointed to the door and Art left going to a close shop, then getting something to eat

"Well, i am thirsty, and these bottles lok like pop" Art uncorked the vials and drank them

"That was odd, like burny" Art thought throwing the vials into a bin

*Two year's later Art is 17*

"Hey, need any handy men? i'm strong smart, and i can fight, im universal, just a simple forty euro's and i'm all yours" Art had been somehow getting bigger and bigger, and he was being hired by random people as a guard or as a construtioneer

"Sir, i need soldier's were paying you one thousand euro's for anyone who join's, you will be given the money after the war, or when you resign, but you must get through training which is going to last two year's" A man in a very well set and made uniform

"Bud, if i join, im going to die, this war, has been ending live's for year's" Art then waved him to move on

After a few hour's no one spoke to Art, so he went back to Sullivan to talk

"Hey Sully, you look good" Art walked in and saw Sully sitting down behind the counter, he was always at, still smiling

"Hey Art, how are ya?" Sullivan asked in a very scratchy tone

"Good, but you dont sound like it" Art then walked over to Sullivan and put his hand on his shoulder

"Art, im not gonna be here for much longer, i'm eighty seven and i'm gonna be gone in the next week or month, but i can do one last thing for you" Art then saw Sullivan pick up a bag and then said

"This is for you, go get official paper's and get some type of schooling, i cant leave you here without the money in me shop, so go to a college, get some brains, you ant survive on pickpocket's and muscle forever" Art opened the bag and saw it was full of euro's and many different type's of check's

*Four years later Art is 21*

"Yes proffesor Tenwick, i will" Art is at his graduation for a medical degree, and he is thanking his proffesor who taught him how to save all type's of people and animal's Art is one of the best Doctor's in the college, and he has already saved someone from a mugging

After the graduation, he walks to SUllivan's to show him the certificate, that he was awarded to become a doctor

"SULLY, I GOT IT, IM A DOCT-" Art walked in and saw Sullivan on the floor, not breathing, he also had a pool of blood by his side

"SULLY" Art ran over to him and flipped him over

"A-Art, how are ya lad?" Sully smiled at Art who was trying his best to stop the bleeding

"Sully your gonna be fine, just stay with me" Art began using cloth and other items in the shop to try and help Sullivan but it wasnt working

"Lad, show me your certificate, i wanna see it with me own to eyes before i go" Art handed him the certificate and then started to look around again

"Art, you got it, im so proud of you, you can save people" Sullivan set it down and his smile grew

"I'm gonna satrt by saving you" Art then looked over at Sullivan who was smiling at him, but he was'nt moving anymore

"SUlly? SULLY?! SULLIVAN!" Art yelled his name and people came into the store asking what happened and calling nine one one

After everyone left and they took Sullivan who was said to be dead, Art stayed in the shop and started to move everything back to where it was

"Hey kid where's the old man?" Someone came into the store and looked at Art who was still cleaning

"He died in here a few hour's ago, i cant visit him since i'm not family, so im cleaning u-" Art saw the man pick something up then drop it and knock things over

"HEY STOP THAT" Art saw the man look up and smile

"Ah, so you care about this old place? What about the old man? huh, cause he didnt die, he was killed" The man then pulled a knife out of his pocket and pointed it to Art

"Wait, wha-what? But he was bleeding when i got her-" The man then interrupted him

"Cause i stabbed him you fucking idiot, he shoulda payed up" The man the stepped over to Art who was breathing heavily, and was starting to get angrier and angrier

"Y-YOU KILLED SULLY?!" Art yelled then swiped the knife out of his hand

"He shoulda just gave me the money kid" The man then pulled another knife out and stabbed Art in the arm

"AAHH, FUCKER" Art then pulled the knife out and swiped at the man's throat, which sliced into him and he man started to spit blood, and have it trail down his neck

"Hahaha...fuc-" The man fell laughing then said one last thing

"You ki-" The man died and Art dropped the knife backing away, he had never killed anyone, but he had used wepkns against people to protect someone, but always left them alive

"Shit, i need to leave" Art thought then left, and ran to the very center of the town, with blood on his hands

"Ok, wash me hand then leave town" Art thought then saw a man asking people question's and holding the knife Art used

After Art saw these people, he saw a small stand that had no one in front of it, you could join the army there

"Hey boy's how are ya?" Art walked up to the stand and a man said

"Hello sir would you like to enlist in the Irish military?" Then Art smiled and nodded his head

"Ok, well what do you specialize in? any type of combat? or medical expertise?" Art showed them his certificate which was all you needed to join

After they got his information they gave him a large bag, labeled combat medic

*Two years after he joined in the military Art is now finished with his training he learned english so he could help any american soldier's that served with him, so now he is heading to the mid lines of war* (The story moves a lot slower now, but will feel fast paced until chapter three most likely)

There are twenty soldier's in the back of a Kiev disguised in German alliance color's but the soldier's in Irish war uniforms

"Hey bud, you ok?" A veteran was looking at Art who had been leaning forward and had his elbows on his knees playing with his thumbs

"N-no, this is my first time ever going to war, i dont want to kill anyone, i j-just want to help" Art looked at the veteran who was taking a yellow cloth out of his pocket

"Here, i know you dont know me, but this is a cloth all the veteran's are given when we need calm down, most rookies dont use or get one, since they dont have mental issues like us, but i've never used mine so please take it" The veteran handed Art a yellow bandana, and he wrapped it around his neck

"T-thank you, im Art, the combat medic, twelve brigade" Art extends his hand to the veteran

"Maverick, i'm not much for meetin newbie's as most of ya die, so just accept the cloth and forget about me" The veteran turn's away then lays on the wall of tough cloth

At that moment a numerous amount of bullets peirced the cloth and shot many of the soldiers dead, and hitting Art in the leg, and forearm

After a few minute's they slow down and are at a camp, someone comes up to the back and yell's

"GET ALL THE MEDICS TO G-CAMP" A very old and very decorated soldier said as he looked but only saw Art with a medics satchel and duffle bag

"What the fuck?! WHERE ARE ALL THE REST?!" The man yelled getting in then walking over to Art and wringing his shirt shaking him

"S-Sir, im the o-only one, i need to help myself first, or i wont be able to help anyone" Art replied then the soldier let go and sat down rubbing his temple's

"Get the fuck over to g-camp, right now, or all the men there will die, do you understand?" The man then pushed Art out and pulled him over to a jeep

"Take your shit and get there now, take this path" The man threw his bag's in the back along with Art's IC-SPR

"Sir i just got here, i have no idea whats gong on, i dont even know my commanding offi-" Art was speaking until the man yelled at him to go now before he killed him

"YES SIR" Art drove off into the wood's on a path that was more than twenty miles long

"I'm never gonna get there in time, i cant save any of those men, i cant even save myself, their all gonna die, waiting for me to save them" Art thought watching ahead until he saw a small blue light in the road

"What the hell?" Art stopped the jeep then got out and walked over to the light, it looked like a hole had been set in the air, and he could hold it

"What is this thing? Where does it go?" Art got closer then looked into it and saw a car that had been colored a very bright orange

"Is-is that a city? I COULD TELL THEM TO SEND MORE MEDICS" Art instantly thought about this but then questioned where it was, and what it could do

"Hm? Oh i know" Art went over to a tree and broke a branch off of it then stuck it in the hole

"So, if this piece of organic matter can go through then back, i can go through than ba-" Art pulled the stick out and saw it was missing the end

"Shit, its a town, but how do i get ther-" Art looked at the jeep then the hole realizing it could fit through

"If i pull the cover over hen go through and get me gear on i can jump out when i get there" Art thought while pulling the back cover of the jeep on then starting it again

"Ok, here gos nothing" Art floored the vehicle and saw blue then saw an orange sky, with a lot of grass everywhere

"What the hell? Where am i?" Art kicked the door off and exited as the jeep started to melt like a toy car with a blow torch

"THIS IS A FIELD, WHAT THE FUCK!?" Art yelled as he watched the portal close then disapear

"NO NO NO, I NEED TO HELP THEM" Art kept yelling and then started to calm down and try to find a civilization

After a while, maybe four hours Art found a road


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell am i?" Art looked at his map and tried to see if the path he was on would math any of the ones on there, but not one did

"Well, im stranded in the middle of fucking nowhere, with only a single day's worth of food, nice one you stupid fuck, you had to go into the blue light didnt you" Art kept insulting himself and walked along the path his hand holding his gun and his bag's on his back

After another hour, it was getting very dark, it was maybe one or two o clock

"F-Fuck, im gonna die here" Art was tired he had walked for five hours without stopping and had jogged or ran for some of the hour's, then stopped to bandage his leg and arm

Art was walking towards a forest and decided to camp there for the night

"Ok, i better sleep, sir whoever you are, thank's for given me your lucky fucking cloth" Art looked at the cloth then felt warm, he wasnt near anything dangeous and he had been sent into a world with the only thing bad being a robbery or a murder, normal city crime's

After the night was over, Art woke up at two pm, he found his hat which was fortunate since it was a bit hot out

"Damn, i overslept a shit ton, i need to go" Art got up then rolled his bedroll up and ate a few cracker, before walking on the path agiain, his boot's were cacked in dirt and his pant's were very dirty, from sleeping in a small ditch

"Oh, come one, why cant someone just show up, i came into the war knowing not even a single person, not even my commander" Art didnt know anything but how to fight and how to be smart when it came to hiding, he was only with his wit's, and his gear, he was a doctor, not a soldier, but he sure looked like one

After another few hour's it was beginning to become dark again

"I JUST WOKE UP WHAT THE HELL?!" Art yelled and he kept trudging through the night, until he fell asleep on the road

After a few hour's it was two am and Art walked another hour before seeing a sign that read, Zootopia, next ten miles

"Zootopia? What type of name is that? It's a city, but i dont have whatever money tey use, Ireland probably doesnt have the money here in America or Africa, wherever this place is" Art thought about what type of name Zootopia was as he walked, thinking it was in a very urban country

After another few hour's three to be exact, Art saw a small sign that read, bunny burrow's

"Hahaha, what the fuck? How many animal names do these people make?" Art thought as he walked over to the sign and saw something very strange

"What the hell? Is that a rabbit person thing?" Art was looking at two rabbit's who were walking from a small train and onto the path he was on

"It is, WHAT THE HELL?!" Art was panicking and he started to hyperventilate before he calmed down and thought

"I'm going insane, or im dead, hopefully im dead, but Sully isnt here and there are no large barrel's of alcohol around, i need a fuckin drink" Art thought while wlaking to the animal's not caring about what they were anymore

"Hello, um where am i?" Art said to the bunny's who watched him smile then they screamed and yelled, while running back to the small station

"Geez, i just wanted help, what's wrong with the-" Art realized, he had been covered in mud and dirt, he also had his gear on, while holding his gun

"Shit, now i'm gonna get the cops, just what i fuckin need right now" Art then ran to the wood's until he found a small pond, the water was slightly clear, so he decided to wash his cloths

After Art had washed his cloths using his water purification tablets in a very large cloth bucket he had, he let them dry, until he knew they were dry

"Ok, weapons, check, cloths, check, everything elxe, check, food, che-" Art hadnt eaten since yesterady, and he only had the crackers in his medical kit, he hadnt brought any type of food from the camp

"DAMNIT, I AM GONNA DIE OUT HERE" Art got nervous then yelled until he couldnt anymore, he was tired, sore, and hungry, he wanted to die

"Ok, go back to that station, say...IM FROM IRELAND, they wont know where that is, i'll be a foreigner here, i can get a job" Art patted his body down, until he found his wallet, but he only had any idendification, and a few cards for special deals with the military

"No cash, damn" Art paced around then started to walk back towards the station, but this time his weapons were hidden, and he knew he needed new cloths

Art, walked over to the station, and he pulled his hat down, he walked over to what looked like a skunk, until he verified it by smell, he then asked it some questions

"Hi, uh do you know where i can go to get to the city over there?" Art asked as the skunk smiled and said

"Your the first mammal to ever ask me a question without cringeing, and yea just board the train, admission is free, but when you get to Zootopia you might want to get a job, you dont sound like your from here" The skunk then gave Art a ten dollar bill and thanked him for his kindness

"Wow, if everyone was as nice as him, i'd be rich" Art walked over to the train and got on, sitting at a corner acting asleep

When the announcement said they had arrived he got up and left the train as fast as possible

"Ok, so i need a jo-" Art looked around and saw millions of buildings and animals walkng and talking wearing cloths and using phone's everything humans did

"Ok, im dead, one hundred percent fucking dead, how?" Art asked then pinched himself, which is all it took to convince himself he was alive

"Ok, well not dead, thats good, but maybe insane? Abosultely" Art walked around the city looking for way's to earn money, as he just wanted to get enough and find a way back to Ireland

"Hey you" Art turned around and saw a very large figure walk out in a hoodie

"You wanna make a quick hundred?" Art nodded then the figure told him

"Ok, so i need you to go over to that tiger, and take his phone, it has a person i need to talk to, but they only answer personal call's and i need literally a second to track the down, so go and get it, and you get your money" The figure pointed to a tiger who was busy talking into his ear piece at a bus stop

"Ok, just like old time's" Art thought as he went over and put his hand into the tiger's pocket pulling out his wallet and his phone

Art ran back to the figure who thanked him and gave him the money

"Alright so lets see how much this cool cat makes in a mon-" Art opened the wsllet and saw eight hundred dollar's in twenty's

"HOLLY SHIT" Art muttered the took everything he could from the wallet and discarded it in a trash bin

"Oh, yea i need to eat, but i also need new cloths" Art looked arond until he saw a store with a shirt light up sign, he entered it and started looking for cloths

"Ok, so i got a hoodie, a pair of thick jean's and a new shirt, anything else" Art repeated in his mind, before checking out and changing in the bathroom, putting his uniform in his bag

"Ok, now i need to eat" Art thought until he saw a small diner, which had a picture of a fruit bowl

"Alright, fruits and vege's, i need my vitamins anyway" Art walked into the diner and was seated by a young fox who had called him wierd by mistake then apologizing, but Art just wanted food, so he ordered some wierd plum and peach mixture, with small bowl of carrots

Art ate fast and ws full before he even knew it, he had eaten the entire thing, it was just right, and it only costed him twelve dollars, he left forty and was given five back as the max tip in there was fifteen dollar's but he insisted so they only gave him five dollars to repay his small bit of kindness

"Ok, now time for a little exploring" Art went to many different places seeing many types of bar's, clubs, and shop's, it was like his hometown only bigger, and animalier

"Welll, where should i sleep?" Art said looking for a hotel to sleep in then feeling something sharp shoot into his leg

"Argh! My leg, i totally forgot, i need to take care of this quick" Art walked over to a small alley and unwrapped the bandage, then watched a small stream of blood trickle out

"The bullet, its still in there, i need it out" Art gripped his leg then took out a small piece of plastic, it was a tooth brush he had, but it had no bristle's, it was meant to be attached to them, but he never bothered so he had a piece of plastic

"Ok, one...two...THREE" Art stuck a pair of pliers into the wound and retreived the small fragment of metal, throwing it into the alley

"Ok, now the shoulder" Art sunk the pliers into his shoulder as he bit onto the plastic and groaned

"AAHH, there, oh my god, thank fuck thats over" Art replied bandaging both and then putting the proper ointment's and bandages on, he stood up and walked around, it hurt but it was just minor pain

"Ok, hotel, water, shower, then sleep" Art limped to a hotel then entered and got greeted by a female husky

"Hello, sir, are you here to spend over night or to spend more than three day's?" The husky asked with a warm smile

"Uh, a week miss, but i need to have a room, with the lowest cost" Art said then the husky nodded and typed something into a computer near her

"Ok, the lowest for a week is only, one hundred and forty dollar's, we are currently running a special offer, which is if you spend a week or more, you only spend half as much for the week, would you like to book it for longer, or what?" The husky asked sniffing the air as she smelled a little bit of blood

"Um, i'd just like the week please, thank you" Art handed her the money, then she asked

"Alright sir last name?" Art said O'Deck then she led him to his room, it was small and had a kitchen, a bathroom, and bedroom, nothing fancy, but it was better than the street or the ground

Art went into the bathroom, then cleaned his wounds a bit more, before entering the shower

"Ah, thats so fucking sweet, like a child and their candy" Art muttered then heard a knock on the door

"Hello? Room service, i'm here to clean from the previous owner" A female voice said through the door

"Oh, im in the shower miss, can you come back in an hour maybe?" Art yelled and the voice said yes then left

"Well, crisis averted, now i need to sort my gear, and other stuff" Art started to look through all of his thing's condensing them and removing boxs making more space where he was eventually able to store both his weapons and another set of cloths if he wanted


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello? Mr. O'Deck? Are you there itd room service again" Art quickly shoved his bag under his bed then answered the door, to a bunny whose ears were up to his chest, and she had gray fur, green eyes, who wore a black shoulderless top, and black spandex pants, she was also very cute if Art had to say so

"Oh, hello miss, yea you can come in, i just got done putting my things back, so go ahead" Art moved out of the way, and the bunny came in with a small bucket and some cleaning supplies

After a while, Art started to watch as the bunny cleaned, he mostly looked at her when she went to clean under something and she waved her small fluffy tail in the air, Art loved watching her, he felt bad that he stared

"Um, miss? What's your name?" Art asked as the bunny turned and Art turned his head averting his eye's

"Oh, my name is Sarah , i'm the cleaner for your floor, but your the only one on the floor, so i only have to clean your room" Sarah then returned to cleaning and saw Art staring at her whenever she bent over to dust or clean something

"Um, Mr, O'Deck? Is there something on me?" Sarah asked as Art blushed then turned away quickly

"Oh, no miss, i was just watching you clean" Art said then calmed down as she looked at him, and smiled knowing he had been watching her

"Oh, ok, just tell me if you need anything" Sarah then decided to make him feel awkward, so she started to sit with her legs under her bottom, then rub her shoulders so she could see if it changed him in any way, she looked at him and saw him turn very red

"So, you're watching me, not anything else huh?" Sarah said then picking her thing's up and walking to the door, angry he had been watching her body, and not doing something else

"Wait miss, i'm sorry, it's just i've never seen a bunny who could talk, or clean or anything like that" Art said which made Sarah look at him oddly

"So, you've never seen someone clean something before?" Sarah then asked him about who and what he was

"Oh i'm a human, and i'm from here just a different part of the world, also i'm a soldier i've never really spent a night in a motel or hotel or whatever" Art thought about the world he was in then thought about his world, all animals were not very smart and they could definitely not speak

"A hue man?" Sarah said this testing the word

'No, HUMAN, all one word" Art told her about him and his world

"Oh my god, you're an alien?" Sarah said as she took a step towards the door

"Well, here yes but if i can go back home i woul-" Sarah ran out of the room and down the hall

"What the heck, he's an alien, he could have killed me" Sarah slowly came to a stop before she turned and then saw he hadn't done anything yet, he stayed in his room

"OH I'M SO STUPID, THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME, A NEW SPECIES?! NEW BODY, NEW EVERYTHING!" Art thought about how he could make sure no one got to him, but he would have to get rid of the bunny, but he couldn't she was to friendly and cute, she also had a family

Art closed his door and thought about what he should do, but he decided that he would wait until the morning to leave or do something, after he slept for few hours he woke up at twelve am

"Ok, come back at night but always bring my stuff with me" Art finally made his plan so he was going out until it was night

Art left without anyone knowing, but he wanted to see that bunny so he could talk with her

"Well, i have what a few hours? A day?" Art decided to buy a lot of things that could help him on the run, he got a tarp, a new duffle bag, his other one was full of his medical gear, so he needed it for sure, he got camping equipment, dried food, and a hatchet, a knife that was better than his pocket knife, then a set of cloths that was elemental proof, it was waterproof

"Ok, three hundred dollars gone, but now i need a new type of gun, or new guns" Art walked for an hour before finding a range

"Hello, sir, how are you?" Art said to an old badger

"Good, sir, how can i help you today?" Art pulled his gun out and set it on the counter not knowing any precautions

"I, need this gun to be modified, i'm a war, and i just found this city, i have a couple hundred dollars but that's all" Art explained why he needed it changed, so if enemy forces came he would be known, even knowing that the germans in his world were never going to come there

"Well, sir, i can do this but you need to read the guidelines before coming in with a loaded weapon" The badger then took the magazine out and pulled the bolt, a small bullet came out

"Oh, sorry sir,i'm new her-" Art was interrupted by the badger

"Wait, what are you?" The badger examined his face, then his hands seeing there was no fur

"Oh, im-im a human" Art spelled it out then the badger asked

"Ok, human, why aren't any of you in Zootopia?" Art thought for a second then he said

"Well we live in Ireland, and i'm the first to leave to discover new places, and city, so i came here, with weapons and ammo, and military gear" Art showed him his licence which was foreign and he had a military card so he showed him that

"Well, at least your not some creature from another world" The badger walked into the back of the sop and yelled

"What do you want done to your gun?" Art then said

"Just put something on it like a new grip or barrel or something" The badger came back an hour later and had repainted the gun and had a new barrel

"Sorry it took so long, but that'll be two hundred, for paint and the barrel" Art gave him the money and left thanking him on the way out

"FIVE HUNDRED DOLLAR'S GONE!" Art yelled at himself mentally, while he counted the money he had left

"Ok, i have one hundred and ninety five, only two more weeks in that hotel" Art planned out how he would spend his money, he was going to add two more weeks then leave, hopefully getting a job in that time frame

"Well, time for some food" Art was hungry so he decided to go to a restaurant and get something that was meat, but all the restaurants served fish or fruits and veggies

"Well, i guess it's good enough" Art was standing on the outside of a pub, it had tuna, salmon, trout, all these fish, so he decided to get some fish and potatoes

"Hello, how can i help you today?" A bartender with the name Rygs asked, he was a bear and had a very strong russian accent

"Oh, um, can i have a fried catfish, and some potatoes?" Art asked the bear, and he nodded, after a few minutes he came out with the fis, and Art ate it all without stopping

"Wow, sir you must not eat a lot" The bear saw him eat fast, like he had just discovered food, and he loved it

"Ah, no sir, i did eat a lot, but i'm in a war, so i haven't eaten in a while, until yesterday, when i got here" Art explained his story but lied on many different parts, like the portale, he had said he was driving then got lost and after a few days of travel the car ran out of gas

"Well, sounds like you've been through hell, here show me some id, i'll give you a pint on the house" Art smiled then showed his him military id then his licence

"Here ya go, strongest stuff we have, i'll give em as you wish, i'm sorry you're lost, and no one drinks the stuff so, might as well use it" The bear put a long glass on the counter then filled it was a very sweet and citrusy beer, it was definitely full of malt, and it was good

After a while Art had drank five, and the bear said

"Nice goin, someone trying to get some, but when they took a sip, they gaged, so whenever you're around i'll give you some on the house, but you've had a lot, so you should probably head home" Art looked around and the time was seven forty eight

"Oh shit, thank you Mr. Rygs, how much for the beer?" Art asked stumbling a little

"Oh, nothing, it's free, but you need to go home before you pass out, ok?" Art smiled then left tripping every now and then until he got back to the hotel

"Ok, soo i need to sleep? What's that even have to do with drinking?" Art was very tired and very drunk, he had trouble putting the key in his lock, until he got in, he immediately went to his bed a laid down, starting to hiccup

"Um, hello it's room service again, can i come in?" Sarah was at the door and Art groaned before answering it

"Come in miss" Art let her in and she could smell, blood and alcohol coming from him, she had only ever been ten or more feet away from him but now she was only a foot

"Th-thank you, um do i need to clean anything in partic-" Art slammed the door the grabbed her arms then pinned her to the wall

"Your *Hic* pretty miss *Hic*" Art was getting close to her face, before he saw her breathing very fast and hard, turning her head as if he was going to hurt her

"What the hell...What am i doing?" Art had a sudden thought of his sober self he let go and backed up

"Miss, i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to do that, i'm just very...tired and drunk, please forgive me" Art kept repeating apologies as the bunny slowly started to breath normally again

"Mr,. O-O'deck, do i need to be here, or are you ok?" Sarah slowly back up a step then Art said

"Please call me Art, i don't like A Deck it's annoying to say anyway" Art smiled but it slowly faded then he said

"Ms. Sarah, i need help, im not from here, and i can't get back, i'll never g-get back" Art slowly started to sob then he started to lower and fall to his knees crying

"A-Art, i can't help you, i'm just a hotel cleaning lady" She walked over slowly and rubbed his back, but when she did, he hugged her and she realized how much he was shaking, he was scared, alone and had no one to talk to

"Art, your ok, just calm down, i'm right here" Sarah hugged him back and instead of seeing a scary drunk alien, she saw a scared soldier, who wanted to go home

"I can't, i have no family, i have no friends, i've only got what i've got, i need more friends" Art hugged her tighter and she knew from that point, he was stuck in this world and he was different, not a single animal was like him

"Art, i'll be your friend, your best friend, just don't do that thing you did at the beginning of when we met today" Art nodded as he let her go, and she smiled at him, she wiped his tears then hugged him again

"I-i'm sorry miss Sarah, it's just that, it's like being born again, except, you have nothing, and you are nothing, what do i do?" Art was now standing and he felt very warm, and sober for some reason, he had been turned into a super soldier, but he never noticed it

"Well, what did you do in your world before coming here?" Sarah asked sitting next to Art

"I-i was a doctor, but i became a soldier when my only friend, or person who i thought was family died, i thought i had nothing to live for, so if i was going to die, i was going to die for my country" Art said this then Sarah smelled the blood again

"Your were a doctor? that's amazing, but why do you smell like blood?" Sarah saw Art take his hoodie then his shirt off and revealed a bandaged shoulder, he moved them and he had a small hole

"Oh my god, are you ok? Do i need to call someone?" Sarah moved closer and could smell Art, he smelled like the rain, and he also smelled like he was at a gym, he had only taken a shower since yesterday, and his body did hurt, so Sarah said he should take a shower

"Oh, ok but i can't touch the wound, it hurts to much, usually two people deal with a bullet wound" Art realized there was no one else to help him but Sarah


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, so how will i clean you, if were both in the shower? i cant use my cloths and we just met, so i dont think being naked is an option" Art blushed and thought about her naked, the thought immediatly left his head as it was rude

"Well, do you have anything yo can use in the shower?" Art asked then Sarah nodded and left

"Ok, so lets see, anything that can fits me we-" Sarah saw she only had on swimming suit, and it was very small compared to her body

"I havent swam in a year, but i cant just leave him" Sarah put on the suit and it pushed her breasts against he body and made her bottom stick out, but it did a good juob with voereing her lower front, but the top of her bikin was so tihgt the knot wasnt good

Sarah walked back quickly making sure no one saw her as it would still be a bit embaressing

"Ok, so do i even own a bathing swim suit?" Art asked looking through his bag until he found it, but the suit was made for swimming in very dirty water, so it was rough and long, but it was fine since he was tall and his skin was also rough

"H-hey Art, im back" Sarah walked in and closed the door, Art walked out of the bathroom and almost died seeing her in her suit, it showed all of her curves and made her look like a model, he wanted to hold her, nothing else, but even that was a lot

"H-Hey Sarah, you look n-nice, so now we can wash my w-wound" Art walked back in and Sarah blushed before walking in seeing Art in the shower which was very small, but both could fit, and Art was definetly taller then the shower head

"So, Art can you move down a little so i can reach your wound?" Art sat down and held his leg's, Sarah saw his muscles and how toned he was, he was handsome in the water, and he moved his shoulder so she could get to his wound

"Ok, so when i tell you to stick the plastic in, do it and keep scrubbing until i say to stop" Sarah had a small toothbrush for small animal's so she sat behind him on her knees then he took a deep breath and tensed up

"Go" Art let te breath out, and Sarah stuck the brush in, she saw him tence up then start to shake, she started to scrub and heard him groan, it was hard to do this from the back so she moved closer, practically hugging him

"S-Sarah, is there anything coming out?" Art was closing his eye's and cringing

"Yea, theres this gross white yellow stuff, what do i do?" Sarah kept srubbing until she only saw red and Art told her stop

"Ok, thank you so much, it will be sore for a while, but i just need to wrap it with bandages" Art wasnt even thinking about the pain when she started to hug him, he just tought of her

"What about your leg?" Sarah said this and when Art started to stand he froze, then sat back down facing her

"Um here let me see the brush" Art took the brush and started to wash the bristle as small pieces of dried blood and gunk fell out until it was white once more

"Ok, so stick it in and scrub up and down, not left or right, then when your down i'll stand and wash the wound" Art resest himself so, she was sitting on his leg, and facing away from him, he said go and she started to scrub, both were blushing wildly, and he was feeling odd, he hadnt had a girlfriend ever, or anything related with wemon, so he felt odd, and became happy whenever she was touching him

"Ok, Art, am i almost done?" Sarah slowed down then looked at Art who was blushing and looking away, she realized she was pressed against his chest when scrubbing, and her ear's were on his shoulder's

"O-oh im sorry Art, i didnt see where i was putting my back" Sarah said sorry then Art nodded, he reshifted which made her fall slightly back and lay against him, he also fell back so now Sarah was laying on him

"A-Art, are you ok?" Sarah turned her body but had her legs on either side of his waist, so she had to put her paw's on his chest to rebalance herself

"I-I-I im fine, but are you ok?" Art stopped blushing thinking he hurt her by accident

"Oh, no im fine, you broke my fall, or my slip but your leg wound is as clean as it can be for now" Sarah's then relized her top was loosening due to the fall, and the sudden turn on Arts body, the knot unfastenced and she felt two arm's wrap around her holding the bikini top

"M-Miss you might wanna tie your knot again" Sarah was frozen in embaressment and Art was watching her, they both locked eye's and Sarah loved his warm blue eye's

"Art, can i, can i...kiss you?" Sarah then began to lean forward and kiss Art without him answering, he accepted her and hugged her close to him

After a few second's Art tied the knot on her back and it held so she could dry off and go to her room

"Art, i'm sorry for what i did in the shower, it was inappro-" Sarah saw Art walk over and get on his knee's they were both clothed, she saw him get close then hug her

"You, cleaned my wounds' no one would ever do that, you save my arm and leg, i cant ever repay you for that" Art felt her wrap her arms around his neck then he looked at her, she was smiling and when he saw her lean forward, she had kissed him again, but she was pulling his head in so he couldnt pull back, he didnt want to either way, Art wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, she broke the kiss to breath before kissing him again

"Art, sit on your bed, let me show you somthing" Art sat on the bed then she untied the knot Art made and took off her shirt, and she let her breasts rest while Art looked away, not knowing anything about the current situation, he had only ever heard of this type of thing in bar's he never thought he would be the one to have sex or even get a girlfriend

"Art, have you ever had sex?" Sarah asked scooting up on his lap

"Uh n-no miss, i know what it is though, i learned a lot about the female and male reproductive system, and i also learned about animal's or mammals such as yourself" Art did learn about animals and how to save them if they worked in certain fields like comfort or hunting people, he did learn about rabbits and they did help people with comfort, so if he needed to help one he could save it or he could use his knowledge to make one feel happy, he learned about where all animals loved to be rubbed or pet or scratched, rabbits love the underside of their chin being rubbed

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Sarah asked getting nervous as Art shook his head still adverting his gaze from her body

"Oh, ok well, how would you like to have a girlfriend, and have a bunny girlfriend?" Sarah said happily as she moved her face to his

"Uh-uh, well i've never had any family or girlfriend or anyone, i woulnt know how to tre-" Art was trying to get out of the awkward conversation, as he thought Sarah was getting nervous about her body, but instead she once again kissed him the used her weight which wasnt alot to push him onto his bed, so she was now on top of him and he could'nt move

"So, have you decided?" Sarah said smiling at Art hoping he would say yes

"Yes, miss, i would love to have you as my girlfriend" Art smiled and Sarah wrapped her leg's around his waist pushing her body as close as she could to his, then Art felt her move her hands to his shirt and lift it off, revealing his masculine body

"Well, you certainly have what it takes to protect someone, but can you please someone?" Sarah pressed her chest on his and she kissed him he moaned

"She's so soft, and warm, i could do this forever" Art always had tan cold skin, he lived in Ireland on the streets for seventeen year's, but she was so warm and full of happiness, today was also Friday, so her days off were tomorrow and the day after

"What?" Sarah heard him and thought it was cute =, but she also felt his skin, it was faintly warm, but from the shower, it was only getting colder, but where she was laying, it was warm

"Oh, nothing miss, just a thought" Art loved having her fur rub against his torso, it was like someone was telling him he did a good job at something, but all he did was hug her

"Call me Sarah, ok? I can call you Art, so i should let you call me Sarah" Sarah sat up and held her hand out

"Sarah Smith, just so you know, and your name Art, i heard you had a last name but i never read it" Art sat up and grabbed her hand

"Art O'Deck-Smith, Ireland Galway coast" Art released her hand and she immediatly pounced on him, even with her legs wrapped around him

"YOUR FROM THE COAST?! IS IT PRETTY THERE?! IS THE WATER WARM?!" Sarah had never been to the beach, her family was always to busy, and she loved the pictures taken there, but she only had maybe five or six friends who went to the beach

"No, the water isnt warm, it is pretty, and yes i am from the coast" Art laughed as each answer came out, he had never seen anyone so excited with his life, especially a half naked bunny who just became his girlfriend

"Well, was it fun to live near the water? or what?" Sarah asked calmed down now sitting on his stomach

"Well, it was rather gloomy sorry to say, there was always fog, and everything was dark and run down, so the beach just had a very eerie feeling to it, and no one swam in it, it was ink black, but thats what made it beautiful, i was born in a hospital next to the beach, but when i turned three i was sent to an orphanage, so i spent two years there, then i got out and made a living by stealing and pickpocketing, i made a living, but never had a homee, until i met a man in a pawn shop, his name was Sullivan, but i liked to call him Sully, he was like a father to me, but i wasnt allowed to stay with him, he even tried to adopt me, but with his age and lack of paper's he couldnt, he couldnt even let me stay at his home, he tried and almost got arrested for kidnapping" Sarah listened and nodded her eyes turning glossy every few minutes as Art explained his story up until the moment he met her

"Wow, thats so horrible, im sorry you had to go throught that, but your so nice and sweet, how could you ever do any of that without being somewhat a bad person?" Sarah was ipressed by his kindness for a person who lived on the street's for seventeen years then became a doctor after a few years and then became a combat medic

"My family alway's spoiled me, they tried to give me everything, but so many things they did for me made me feel weak, like i couldnt do it if i wanted to, so i ran away to Zootopia, or here, and lived as a room cleaner, but thats no where near as bad as you had it, my life was easy goi-" Sarah's ears shot up and she hopped of Art then put her shirt on hiding behind Art who was now standing, they both heard the door handle jiggle, it was two am who would want to talk now

"I almost got it, just wait, when we get in just slit his throat and kill whoever else is in there" The voice behind the door said as they both heard maybe two or three yes's

"Sarah get in the bathroom and lock the door" Art scooted her to the door and closed it he didnt hear it lock so he opened it

"Art, im not going to lock the door, what if you need to get i-" Art kissed her then locked the door and closed it right when the front door slowly opened, he readied his fists and the second he saw a paw, he ran over to the door and slammed it shut ramminh is shoulder into it

"AAAHHH, KILL THEM" The voice yelled as Art ran back and when he saw it swing open he ran over and kicked one of the animals in the chest, the animal was small so it flew back into the hallway, Art looked over to another figure who was as big as him, but still a little smaller, the figure pulled someting out and it made a noise like someone clicking a button, he saw a blade flip out


	5. Chapter 5

Art swung his fist at the figure then felt something enter his arm as he pulled back, he saw that the blade was stuck in his arm, but it didnt hurt, he felt something odd, like he was stronger, faster, smarter, he heard the animal pull another item out and as he did Art grabbed the paw of the animal and bent it, in a way he never knew how, he broke the wrist of the animal, then kicked its stomach and then shoved his knee into the animals face, hearing a satisfieing crunch, he let the animal go and it fell to the floor, the only animal left was the one with the hurt hand, he looked at him then felt as if he took a single step to him, he was now in front of the animal and he grabbed the animals throat, lifted him in the air then dropped him and kicked him while falling, all the animals were now done and he was very tired, he saw the bathroom door open

"A-Art, are you o-" Sarah saw the blade in his arm, Art forgot then immediatly yanked it out and threw it into the hall

"I'm fine Sarah but i think we should call the cops, even if they take me, i know you'll be ok" Sarah called them and they said that a fox and rabbit officer would be sent there, they would make sure no more hostile were near them, and if they saw anything suspicous they would dart them

After an hour they heard a knock on the door and saw a small gray bunny next to a tall orange fox

"Hello, um are you two alright?" The gray bunny asked looking at all the animals who were tied up with some sort of cloth and Art who was on his bedside, with a bunny wrapping his arm in a cloth, he had blood dripping from his arm, but he looked happy

"Oh, hello i'm just getting patched up real quick, if you need to question me, just ask, my girlfriend was locked in the bathroom while it occured" Art looked back at Sarah who was blushing at the fact he called her his girlfriend

"Oh, ok, well i'm officer Judy Hopps, and this is my partner Nick Wilde, we were sent here to help you with some assauly, but it seems you got it taken care of, so i'll need to ask you some questions" Judy took out a sall notebook and carrot pen, she clicked the button on the pen then asked Art

"So, what is your name sir?" Art looked at Sarah and she nodded

"Art O'Deck-Smith" Judy wrote it down and then asked another, then another

"How old are you? Where are you from? Do you know these men? How did you fight them? DIdi they have weapons? What were they after?" Judy went on and on and Art answered the best he could

"Well, i guess thats all we need, rigt Carrots?" Nick looked at the bunny who clicked her pen then shook her head

"Thank you, for your time, but we need to take you along with these animals to the precinct for identity checks" Judy said still being assertive

"Yes mam, but that might be a problem" Art said then Judy and Nick turned with their hands on their pistols thinking he was some sort of criminal

"I'm not from here, i dont really have any identity besides my licence and my military rank card" Art showed them his wallet then they motioned for them to follow

"What about these guy's? If they wake up they'll get away" Art asked when Nick turned around and said

"Well, we cant carry them and we cant bring a cruiser in a hallway so we called for someone else to take them" Nick turned back around then Art walked back and started to carry the animal's

"Hey Sarah, where should i put these guys?" Art had been carrying the animals all the way to the cruiser, but no one noticed until he spoke up

"WOW, HOW MUCH CAN YOU LIFT?!" Nick saw he had all three animals on his shoulder, while he walked like it was nothing

"I dont know, around...four hundred?" Art smiled when he saw everyone turn and stare at him

"See, now im even happier that your my boyfriend, if i ever have a bear or a tiger fall on me, you could just lift them off me" They laughed and even Judy did, but she was trying to act professional in front of the two victims yet they were being more helpful than them

After they got in and they drove to the precinct, Art was led by the animals into the ZPD, where all the animals in uniforms gave him a dirty look, before continueing what they were doing

"Hey Benji, we got some crooks who need crackin" Nick said placing his elbos on Judy's head who jumped onto the counter and stuck her toungue out to him

"You know you love me" Nick said as Clawhauser watched

"Do i? Yes yes i do" Judy smiled then hopped down, and looked at Art and Sarah who were both barely dressed, Art had no shirt, and Sarah was wearing a shirt, that was probably Art's as it was about ten sizes to big, if not more, and shorts that she threw on randomly (She brought cloths when they took the hsower, and Art had some he bought while at the store)

"Follow me, lets get you guy's some cloths that are appropriate real quick" Judy led them to a white room with shirts and pants and belt and all types of clothing but it was all completely black

"Ok, get your cloths then meet us back in the front of the ZPD" Judy closed the door snd Art took a shirt a pair of pants a belt, new boxers, a pair of metal skinned gloves for later use, then a pair of socks, Mary took a shirt, some leggings, a bra and new socks

"Ok, lets go...i think were matching" Art said looking Sarah up and down, who was wearing the tightest shirt ever, it showed her bra through her shirt and it was a very large bra it was a E and it her bottom was very large, he felt as if he had a model as a girlfriend a cute, bunny model

"Yea, we are, wow, your good in black" Art had a tight shirt which made his muscles form on the shirt, and his pants were jsut riht it was like she was standing next to a not as thick body builder, who was nice and kind

They walked into the front again, this time all the animals ignored them, instead of just Art, they did look at Sarah, but they couldnt see her body, so the second time shouldnt be as good right? wrong

"Hey guy's, wow you look good together" Nick looked at them and they were like opposites, handsome, big, strong, sweet, happy, thne Sarah, small, cute, kind, friendly

"Yea, well they need to go to the records room, we need to find out who they are, and where they came from" Judy pointed to a room and Clawhauser watched not speaking a single word, as he watched all of them enter

"They, are both couple's and they dont even know it" Clawhauser thought as they entered the records room

"Ok, please stand next to the camera and say your name when i tell you to, Art, you go first" Judy pointed to the camera and he walked next to it, then saw a flash and Judy told him to say his name, his full name

"Art Alexander O'Deck-Smith" Judy looked at the computer then heard a small beep, she typed the name in and said

"Art you dont exist, where were you born?" Judy waited for him to respond he waited then said

"Ireland Galway coast" Judy typed it in but that didnt exist either

"Are you lying to us? or do we need a dna check as well?" Judy sounded like she was threatening him, then he nodded and Nick looked at her then she looked at him

"U-um you know i was joking right, you dont have to do a dna te-" Art just said

"I want to do one, what do i do?" Judy and Nick both blushed then told him to follow them, Sarah followed as well, they entered a small white room, with a table a machine and some metal cups

"Ok, we need you to..." Judy started then pulled her ears down over her face

"What?" Art asked then Nick said

"We need you to eja-ejaculate into this cup" Nick picked a vup up then set it down in front of Art

"What the fuck...how do i do that?" Art asked then stepped back a bit

"Well, do you know what "jerking off" is?" Nick asked then Judy and Sarah went over to the corner where they couldnt hear, but they could do to their ear's

"Yea, i know what it is but i've never wanked in my, why do i need to wa-" Art stopped then looked at the cup then Nick then the cup

"No, what the fuck, no take some blood, i am not wanking into a cup, thats disgusting" Art picked the cup back up then set it back on the table with the others

"We cant use blood if we cant trace where you were born, so we need a direct explanation of who you are, this will match all the mammals in the world with you, but blood only searches for the same type, semen however matches the "little one" with any other that has ever been used with an animal" Nick set the cup back on the ground and Art said

"Yea, ok im leaving nice knowing you, fuck this place" Art walked to the door but the room had it locked for some reason

"Why cant i fucking leave?" Art asked shaking the handle then the door

"Well, if we enter and a criminal wants to leave due to embarresment, or just escape, the door locks until semen has been put into the machine" Nick coghed then walked over to the two rabbits

"Well, then were stuck arnt we, cause im not ejaculating into a cup, its gross and i've never done it before so it would take what? hours for me to "let loose"" Art saw Judy and Sarah chuckle but they were talking, and Nick was examining the machine to see what they could do to get out

"Do you guys have knives?" Art asked then Nick nodded and said

"What do you need it for? We cant give you a weapon if your in here or in the ZPD" Nick put his hand back on the machine but just looked at Art who sighed then said

"Can you cut me-" Nick waved his paws in the air and said

"I am not cutting your dick off, what the hell is wrong with you?" Nick then saw Art sigh again, and say

"Not my dick, my finger, we can put something with the same thickness in it and it might work" Art then saw Nick pull his knife out and walk over

"You sure?" Nick saw Art push his hand down making Nick cut his finger

"Its a cut for one, and two, there is no way in hell im wanking into a cup" Art put some of his blood in a cup the inserted it into the machine

"No match, please try again" The machine then put the blood into a small vial and then the vial left the room, through a tube in the cieling

"Well i didnt know it could do that" Nick said putting his knife away

"Will you just cum in a cup already?!" Sarah said looking at the two who turned and started to laugh almost falling to the floor

"Sarah, its not that easy to...ya know" Sarah walked over and told Art to get onto his knee's

"Ok, so if i make you, by touching you, you can get us out?" Nicks jaw dropped and Art just stared at her while he stood up

"Wha-what? No Sarah, dont do that, thats wrong and inconsidera-" Sarah jumped up to him and wrapped her legs around his waist kissing him, causing him to fall to the floor

"Sarah, stop thats not going to wor-" Art tried to get her to stop, but she wouldnt stop, she kept kissing him

"Dude, your girlfriend really wants out, just jerk it and lets go, i am sick of this place, to sanitary for place where people.." Nick stopped talking then looked at the cup he had been touching then said

"Oh hell no" Nick dropped the cup then wiped his hands on the walls

"Here" Judy walked up with a cup and put it in

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Everyone yelled as Judy blushed and Nick went to hug her

"Oh Judy thank you so much" Judy just turned red and waited to get out

"So Judy doesnt that mean you fi-" Judy turned to Nick and scowled at him

"Nicholas P. Wilde if you finish that sentence, i WILL kill you, ok!?" Judy turned as the fox smiled and nodded


	6. Chapter 6

"So miss how did you get that sample of your s-" Judy turned around and walked fast towards Art who ran fast in the opposite direction

"Just let her get you, you'll feel a lot better when its over" Nick said as Art ran past them and into the lobby

"ART I BARELY KNOW YOU, YOU CANT ASK THAT" Judy yelled while chasing Art around the ZPD until Bogo came out and yelled

"HOPP'S MY OFFICE NOW" Bogo turned and slammed the door, then Judy stopped and looked at all the officers who were laughing at recording

"Well *wheeze* miss, looks like *wheeze* were in trouble" Art started to walk to the elevator, when Sarah came out and ran up to him

"Art, whats going on? you didnt hurt anyone did you?" Sarah walked with him while until they got to Bogos office door

"Art, if he asks anything about that room, stay quiet, UNDERSTAND!?" Judy said angerly and she walked up to the door and knocked waiting for Bogo to say enter and open the door

"Enter" Art walked over and pushed the door open

"Chief i can explain i was hel-" Bogo held his hand up and turned his moniter, it was a camera recording the room

"I've seen enough, and i think all of you need to leave, go out and get some air, you were all locked in and thanks to you officer Hopps you got out, so go home for the rest of the day, and dont worry, only i've seen the video of you..unlocking the door" Bogo saw Nick's eyes widen then he smiled and waited for everyone to leave the room

"Hey che-" Nick watched as Bogo stood up and said

"No, now get out before i make a video with you as Judy, ok officer Wilde?" Bogo said then Nick turned and left the room

"Nick what were you doing?" Judy got close to Nick then he said

"I wanted the video to jerk off to" Nick tried to hold back a horrible fit of laughter but his cheeks puffed up and when he started to lauh he coudlnt stop

"You are the most disgusting fox i've ever seen" Judy groaned as Nick said the next words

"But im your disgusting fox, ey Carrots?" Nick said nudging her with his elbow

"Yes, yes you are" Judy said blankly staring ahead then smiling

After they left they decided to inspect the crime scene again

"So, Art, who were those animal's, and what are you? I've never heard of Ireland, so im guessing it's far" Judy moved over to Art and asked this then Art thought before anwering

"Well, im a human, and i'm the only one in existence, so i guess that makes me sorta special" Art said joking until he saw Judy and Nicks face change

"YOUR A ENDANGERED SPECIES?!" They all yelled and scared Art

"Well yea, but im not gonna die anytime soon, unless i get shot or something" Art made a gun with his fingers then put it to his head and shot

"Well, we dont have guns that kill, unless you have them made illegaly, then we have them" Judy went to Nick and smiled at him but Nick felt something odd about her smile

"Oh, uh, what if its made legally?" Art asked as he still had his guns

"Well, i dont know, i've never seen a legal gun, but we have a gun shop, it sells gun's and rubber buller's but no one ever buys them because its a waste of money, you cant kill with them, and the guns are only made in Zootopia, so their not qaulity, then the fire rate is so slow, you could walk faster than a bullet can hit you twice" Judy motioned as bullet zipped passed her, and went into a door in front of them

"THE HELL?!" Nick yelled as he saw four mammals with guns and mask's on

"GET TO MY ROOM NOW!" Art yelled and everyone listened so they ran into his room and he got his gun's then they all hid in the bathroom

"Art, im scared, are they those men from before?" Sarah asked hugging Art's chest while he aimed his gun at the door with the lights turned off

"No Sarah those arnt them, and i wont let them hut any of you, im trained to do this thing" Art said and Nick looked at Judy who was watching as he readied his pushing Sarah over to them then waiting

The door shoots open after being kicked open and Art fire's he hits two of the animals and another shoot him, in the shoulder, then another shoots him in the chest, he fires again and kills another, the last one and him are having a fire fight, until someone runs in and shoots the attacker, but he was using rubber bullet's the attacker shot the animal dead, but that gave Art enough time to kill him

"Fucking hell, i did it, damn thats smar-" Art fell to the ground unconscious

"ART, ART?! Wake up!" Sarah yelled shaking his body, and then turning him over

"Judy call a paramedic" Nick threw his phone to her then Art opened his eye's

"Oh, fuck that hurt" Art leaned up and some of his wounds spit the bullet's out then closed

"What the fuck?!" Everyone said as Art watched his wounds heal

"Uhm, did i mention i'm a super soldier?" Art said as all of them shook their head

Art learned almost nothing about his power, but one day he was cut by a scalpel on his hand when he was practicing his surgery, and it healed almost instantly, the scars on his back and face, are all test's he ran relizing he had super healing speed

After a while they all calmed down and asked him about everything, he explained and they paid attention to every detail and every word like it was a life or death situation

"So, me and Sarah are here now, and you two are with us on our little adventure" Art said smiling at them while they watched his chest seeing if anything would happen

"Here, you guys are really curious about my healing, well Nick look at where you cut me" Art held his hand up and his finger was fine like nothing happened

"Give me my gun, i'll show you guys real magic" Art saw Judy oick his pistol up then hand it to him he held the barrel to his chest, then he fired, and the entire room went silent, blood splattered on all of them and none of them opened their eyes until they heard laughing

"HAHAHA, your faces oh my god" Art was laughing even as he had a hole going through him

"A-art why did you do that?" Sarah was loking at her fur which had his blood in it, and she was about to cry before, Art hugged her

"Im sorry, but it was funny, you all looked so scared for me, only one person did that ever, it was Sully, but now you guys did it, your me friends and me family, whether ypu like it or not" Art looked at Nick who gave a weak smile then Judy who scowled him, then smiled a little, but Sarah just looked at herself covered in her new boyfriends blood

"Sarah, im sorry, please let me help you clean off" Art left the room then came back with three warm moist towel, Art cleaned Sarah while Nick and Judy cleaned each other

"Art, that was horrible, i dont ever want to see that again" Sarah crossed her arms and made a pouty face

"Oh, im sorry, please forgive me" Art got on his knees then started to beg which was funny

"Well, we need to head home, its late and we have work tomorrow, so me and Judy will be on our way" Nick picked Judy up and he had never doen this but she was so tired she didnt even care

"Yea, i think i need to head to my room as we-" Sarah was saying then Art kissed her and she kissed him back

"What was that for?" Sarah asked watching Art look around hid room

"I need to clean, but i cant, this is all evidence, so i was wondering, could i sle-" Sarah immedintly nodded then grabbed his hand and led him to her room

"Here, this is my room, you can sleep with me, like a sleep overy thing" Art blushed and realized Sarah didnt seem to mind him sleeping with her at all

"Ok, so you get to sleep here and i'll sleep here" Sarah pointed to two spots on the floor then Art picked her up and gently set her in the bed

"I think you sleep here, i sleep there" AArt pointed to a couch and Sarah frowned

"No, you can sleep here with me, like a couple" Art heard this and his heart skipped a beat

"Wow we've been in a relationship for a day, and you already want to-" Art felt arms wrap around his neck then he got pulled down, and flipped over like he was fighting a ninja

"Or, i just want to sleep with my boyfriend" Sarah said then kissing Art aggressively and playing with his mouth

"Oh, u-um ok, Sarah, whatever you like" Art said nervously, he had never slept with a shirt, and belt, so he slept in his pants, while Sarah slept with a long shirt

"Ok, Art, goodnight" Sarah reched over to the headboard then flipped a switch and everything went dark, but Art felt something at his lip, it was Sarah nibbling on it

"Sarah?" Art said then felt her kiss him and mount him, the bunny was only wearing a shirt, and she apperantly loved to play at night, when Art's eyes adjusted he could see her plain as day, he had a somewhat small amount of night vision

Sarah had nothing on her and was movingup and down on his waist, making him moan then she laid her chest onto his and she placed his hands under her breasts, he loved the feeling her, she was soft and cute, and eveything you would wat, but also sexy and attractive

"Its been a day Sarah you already wanting to scr-" Art felt something odd touch his genitals it was soft and warm but he liked it as well

"So, what i want to screw my first boyfriend, what wrong with that?" Sarah moved his pants then boxers down a little and rubbed her genitals against his

"UGH, OK, SO WHAT ARE WE DOING?" Art said wanting her to do more than tease him

"Well, first i've gotta make sure your nice and stronf, now i do this" Sarah grabbed his erect member then pushed it into her vagina

"UUHH, Art" Sarah moaned as she began to move up and down, slowly, Art had never felt something so good in his life

"S-Sarah, i think your doing a really GOOD JOB" Art felt her shove his member into her fully and then her felt an urge to relax and let loose, he did and he climaxed felt warm flow through him, then something wet on his waist dripping down

"Sarah, oh my god im so sorry" Art tried to get up but Sarah laid on him and said

"I'm on the pill, and your a different species so, i will have a really low chance of getting pregnant" Art felt horrible then releied that she was ok and fine with it

The next morning, Art woke next to no one, but when he moved a little he felt to soft arms wrap around his neck then something lick the side of his cheek

"S-Sarah?" Art tried turning but then felt something turn him and put their fingers in between his

"Morning, handsome, how do you?" Sarah asked smiling and she saw Art start to blush

"Well, i feel good, warmer than i ever have" Art looked up then down and saw that he still had his pants on and Sarah put his shirt on

"Good, so do i, so what should we do today?" Sarah laid down on Arts chest and moved her chest around on his, then saw him make a face, like he was in pain

"Art? are you ok?" Sarah saw him relax when she stopped then nodded

"Well, whats wrong?" Art sat up then said

"I' shot myself in the stomach, i can heal, but the pain still stays like a normal bullet, usually i ignore the pain and it goes away faster. but they waist is sore for some reason" Art rubbed his thighs the saw Sarah smile and chuckle a little

"What? did i do something bad last night?" Art watched as she sat up and laughed a little harder

"No, Art nothing bad, only good, and i think i made you sore, i went hard on you after we had our first...uh mixture?" Sarah saw Art blush and she said

"Well, at least i didnt feel, any pain, i guess, its because we went at my speed" Sarah saw Art look back at her, he smelled something

"Sarah, do you smell that? Its like b-blood?" Art smelled it and he saw a cloth over next to the bathroom door

"Sarah, are you ok?! Did i hurt you!?" Art looked at her body, seeing if there were any visible wounds

"No, nothing like that, i thought you were a doctor, Art?" Sarah smiled then said

"Girls bleed the first time they have sex, but me, i already feel better, and im not sore" Sarah got off of Art and she went over to the cloth, then threw it into another room, it was probably the wash room

"Well, i never knew bunnys or any other mammals did that, i only thougt it was humans" Art said as Sarah laughed again

"Well, in Zootopia, we do like humans, and i guess in your world when animal...mate...they dont bleed"

"I guess your right" Art laid back down and Sarah crawled up next to him, then licked his neck and nuzzled it


	7. Chapter 7

"What? Are you gonna bite me or something?" Art saw Sarah sit up and smile, then laid back down

"Maybe i will, im a viscous bunny" Sarah licked his neck again then put her face above his

"Y-yes?" Art felt Sarahs breath on his nose and mouth, she leaned down and grabbed his lip with her teeth, gently, then let go, and repeated the cycle

"So, what is this? some sort of bunny thing" Art looked at Sarah and she chuckled

"No, im just trying to see if your lip will get bigger, if i pull on it" Art smiled then said

"Well, have you ever tasted blood, from someone else?" Art bite the inside of his lip then waited for her to respond

"Um n-no, wouldnt that be w-wierd?" Sarah never tought of animals doing that before, unless you were a predator, and you liked the taste of blood

"Oh, ok, just curious" Art kept his teeth in his lip, then waited for Sarah to kiss him again

"Well, your an omnivore, thats what you said, but do you like the taste of blood?" Art shook his head, then saw Sarah smile

"Good, i dont want my new boyfriend eating me" Art blushed and smiled

"Well, i think you might taste good, how do you think i would taste? Bloodwise that is" Sarah thought for a moment then said

"No you woulf tast bitter, and metaly, like all blo-" Sarah felt Art kiss her, than she tasted something sweet, and she licked it from his mouth

"Well, how do i taste?" Art saw Sarah lick her lips then she said

"That was your blood? Its sweet and tasty" Sarah pushed Arts shoulders onto the bed, then got above his face agaib

"Can i have more?" Sarah kissed him and bit his lip a little, she tasted his blood, it was indeed sweet, he drank a lot of alcohol when he was younger, and anytime he got an orange, or a plum, he ate it so fast, these made his blood taste sweet, and he also read in a library, that this type of things happens when you drink a lot or eat acidic citrus fruits

"Mmm, its sweet and its like a honey suckle, its only there for a few seconds then its gone" Art thought of something horrible to do to Sarah, but she would not even know, he would cut his arm and bleed into a glass for her to drink, saying it was a drink from the military, so the few hours after they got done with each other, he went into the small bathroom and got a paper cup, it still worked as long as he was able to mak eher drink it, he cut his arm and it bled into the cup, he waited for his body to heal then went out and said

"Here drink this, its nutrietional, and if your tired it will wake you up" Art handed her the cup, she looked in it and said

"Whats in here? And why dont you have any?" Art thought quickly then said

"Its just a bunch of vitamins, and i dont have any cause of my healing ability" She looked at him then the cup, and thought

"What is it? It smells fruity, but i dont know what it is" Art then gave her a suggestion

"Take it like a shot, just down it" Art watched as she drank the cup quickly then belched, he almost vomited then said

"So howd it taste?" Sarah smacked her lips, then she said

"Well it tastes like, oh like w-" Sarah froze, then looked at the cup, then put a finger in her mouth and took it out

"Well?" Art saw Sarah look at him then she said

"Your fucking disgustiung" Art fell onto the floor holding his thraot chocking with laughter, while Sarah, ran to the bathroom, and started spitting in the sink, then running water in through her mouth

"Sarah, im sorry, its just, i couldnt resist" Sarah walked in rubbing her mouth with a towel, then slapped Art and walked back into the bathroom, he fell onto the floor laughing even harder

"That was not a funny joke, it was messed up and gross" Sarah sat next to Art and he hugged her

"Well what did it taste like?" Art said then Sarah thought about what she was going to say

"Oh it tasted like, root beer" Art shook his head then said

"What? Root beer?" Sarah nodded her head then said

"Only flat, and thick, like blood" Art went into another room then came back with a knife and sat next to Sarah, he cut his palm then dripped it into his mouth

"What the hell?! I could sell this stuff, its good" Art watched as the wound healed, then he went to put his knife back

"Art, you would be the most disgusting company owner ever, and when you became popular, i would record you making your whatever stuff, then i would post it, and say it was fake, and watch as people tried to find out the truth, it would be the funniest thing ever" Sarah watched as Arts mouth dropped then he said

"That is as fucked up, as a bunnys boyfriend making her drink his blood" They both laughed and forgot about how she took a shot of his blood

"Well, it would be even more messed up, if you saw kids drinking it on the street" Art gaged then said

"Stop, lets just drop this conversation, ok? Lets go out and see things you havent, then things you have" They both got dressed and left, into the city of Zootopia

"So, where to first?" Art saw Sarah pull her phone out, then she said

"To the nearest karaoke bar, i wanna see someone singing, its great, i know this one called the karaoke katz, its really good, all types of psingers go there, come on" Art followed Sarah, they walked about a half mile then got to a classic bar, that looked very popular

"Hey Benny, how are ya?" Sarah asked to an old tiger sitting behind the bar counter, washing a glass

"Good, how ya doin doll?" Benny looked up at Art then smiled

"I'm good, this is my boyfriend Art" Benny extended his paw and said

"Nice to meet ya Art, welcome to the karaoke katz, let me tell you what happens if you sing and get a lot of good reviews for us, i give you one thousand to sing again" Art was surprised by the instant comment from Benny, and Sarah and looked at the cureent performer who was finishing a song

"Well, i did listen to music from the nine hundreds, so i did like Johnny Mercer, and the Pied Pipers were my favorite band, so what the hell" Art saw Sarah look at him, and shake her head

"Art, this place is for people who sing a lot, i mean a l-" Art kissed her and he said

"Just watch and listen...doll" Art saw Sarah blush then she watched him go up to the stage side, he talked to the stage setter, Jak went up and typed a lot of words into the karaoke machine, then asked for three girls, three regular performers came up, and Jak started to play a series of instruments until he got it the way he wanted it, then he made a signal and the lights dimmed

"Hello, im Art, nice to meet ya,x tonight all be showin ya the first song from where i come from" (Song: Personality-Johnny Mercer) Art winked at Sarah and started the instruments, then he started to sing

 _When Madam Pompadour was on a ballroom floor_

 _Said all the gentlemen "Obviously,"_

 _"The madam has the cutest personality"_

 _And think of all the books about do Barry's looks_

 _What was it made her the toast of Paree?_

 _She had a well-developed personality_

 _(What did Romeo see in Juliet?)_

 _(Or Figaro in Figarette?)_

 _(Or Jupiter in Juno?)_

 _You know!_

 _And when Salome danced and had the boys entranced_

 _No doubt it must have been easy to see_

 _That she knew how to use her personality_

 _(A girl can learn to spell and take dictation well)_

 _(And never sit on the boss's left knee)_

 _(Unless she's got a perfect personality)_

 _(A girl can get somewhere in spite of stringy hair)_

 _(Or even just a bit bowed at the knee)_

 _(If she can show a faultless personality)_

 _Why are certain girls offered certain things_

 _Like sable coats and wedding rings?_

 _By men who wear their spats right?_

 _(That's right!)_

 _(So don'tcha say "I'm smart and have the kindest heart"_

 _(Or "what a wonderful sister I'd be")_

 _Just tell me how you like my_

 _"Rufff!_

 _(Personality)_

 _Baby, you've got the cutest_

 _Personality!_

Everyone in the room including Bennys Jaw dropped, they all watched as the singers and Jak got off the stage and everyone clapped

"So howd i do guys?" Art saw Bunny shake his head then sat

"KID YOUR A NATURAL, WHAT DO YOU DO FOR A LIVING?!" Benny watched as Art blushed then said

"I'm a doctor, or used to be, i'm now unemployed" Benny's jaw dropped again, and Sarah stared in disbeleif, that her boyfriend would the new singer of the karaoke katz

"Kid your a fuckin doctor? Why are you in a bar singing, when you could be savin lives?" Benny watched Art's shoulders slump

"Oh im sorry, i didnt mean to pry" Benny thought Art messed up and he botched some sort of surgery or somthing

"Dont worry, just a bad experience once, but yea im unemployed now" Benny smiled then said

"Well, kid i know if you keep singin here, this place will be as booming as it did twenty years ago" Two young female panthers walked over to Art and said

"Wow, you were really good up there, good lookin" One of them grabbed his bicep, then the other one grabbed his other bicep

"yea, i think we should show you how performers get paid, other than money" Art froze, and the panthers dragged him away, then Sarah snapped out of her trance

"ART!" Art shot up, and walked to Sarah even while the panthers pulled on his biceps, then started to dig their claws into him, but they only noticed when a little blood started to trickle onto their fingers

"Oh my gosh im so sor-" They both saw him walk away, and the small cuts heal instantly

"What the hell, Judith, lets go" Both panthers ran out, while Art sat back down next to Sarah

"Sorry, they kinda hypnotised m-" Sarah slapped him, then kissed him

"Thats for almost screwing two panthers, and this is for being so brave" Sarah kissed him again and Benny turned while laughing at Arts face

"Anyway, as i was saying, kid you need to come here more often, you'd be makin loads" Benny set a small stack of one hundreds on the counter

"If you sing a couple more times, same song, you can keep this money, its only two thousand, but you sing, and you get more" Art smiled took the money then, walked back up to the stage and the three performers from before, all came back up, they didnt even want money, they just wanted to hear Art sing again, it was amazing to them

After a while Art sang more than ten times, and everyone loved hearing it, it was better than music to their ears

"Well, Benny it was fun, see you sometim this week" Benny set another two thousand on the counter

"Gooday Benny" Art walked out and benny handed the money to Sarah

"See ya later doll" Sarah waved then followed Art

"Art, you made four thousand dollars from that single night, and you were amazing, you never told me you sung" Art shrugged then said

"I dont sing, i just repeat their words, i memorized them since i was sixteen, and i listened to the music everyday, and when i got to the military, we were all given, ipods and we all got five free songs, so i chose that one, along with another four by him, and i listened to it, for another two years until i came here, i forgot to bring my ipod with me, so its in another world, but i still sing it pretty well" Sarahs eyes widened then she waid

"PRETTY WELL?! PRETTY WELL?! ART YOUR AMAZING" Sarah hugged him, and he thanked her for the compliment

"So, where to now?" Art saw Sarah look on her phone for a few seconds, then she said

"Lets go get you a phone, and then we can go to the pool, we both have bathing suits" Art nodded and it was only four, he thought it was way later

"But one thing, what will animals think of me?" Art saw Sarah shrug then she said

"Ignore you, look at you, doesnt matter, whenever i go to the pool, all the guys in the pool, always watch me, they even try to take my suit off, so i only go there with friends" Art felt bad, she loved the water, and yet she couldnt go to the pool, she was always bothered

"Well with me, we can have all the fun we want, i'll help you" Sarah's ears had been down before but they shot up and she turned then hugged Art

"THANK YOU ART, your the first to do that for" Art was surprised, her friends didnt help her when people tried to take her swim suit off, some friends

After a while, they got back to their rooms and Art brought his swimsuit, and shirt

"So, i'll change when your done?" Art turned and saw Sarah completely naked pulling her swim suit bottom up

"What?" Art was turned away and coughing, Sarah looked down and forgot she had gotten undressed in front of him

"Oh, Art i forgot you, im sorry" Sarah walked up to Art, still naked, and hugged him, only with her swim suit bottom being on

"U-UH SARAH YOUR TOP IS STILL OFF" Art said this quickly after looking down at her hugging him, he blinked twice, and felt tired, then wobbled before she let go and put her top on

"Well, then i know why all the guys try to undress me, so now if they try something, you can make sure they dont touch me" Sarah jumped once then shook her body a little

"Well, im set, you ready to g-" Sarah saw Art lying on the ground coughing harder, he felt like his throat had closed up

"ART!? ARE YOU OK?!" Sarah got on top of him, and he breathed, then leaned up, he saw Sarah in the swimsuit she had used in the shower

"I-Im f-fine" Art stood up and went into her bathroom

"HOLLY SHIT, THAT WAS SO BAD" Art slapped himself against the head, then put on his bathing suit, and went out


	8. Chapter 8

The two made their way to the pool, and Art was nervous, he had only been to a public pool, maybe twice, and now he was going to a pool, that was full of animals, while he was the only human there

"So, Art can you swim well?" Art nodded then said

"Yea, but when im wet i cant heal, so when i was in the shower i had gotten wet, and since i was i couldnt get the wounds healed, and i dont know why, but i couldnt heal until i met you, so thanks, i never really did thank you" Art saw her blush then she nodded

"Ok, so can you?" Art nodded and said

"I had the best swimming time in the military, i only learned to swim, and fast, so i could get dry faster, and heal if i needed to, so water wasnt always my favorite thing, but swimming and relaxing, thats a lot better than swimming for your life" Sarah nudged his side

"Well, your going to teach me how to swim like you do, i can swim, just not well, and i love the water, so kinda makes the mix, awkward" Art smiled and was wondering how that mix could even exist, you cant swim yet you love the water, and she had feet that could propell her farther than Art could ever

They got to the pool, then they found a spot in the corner to set up, so they laid two towels down, then set their belongings down, Art then said

"I'm guessing you guys dont have sunscreen?" Sarah shook her head and said

"I dont know what that is, sorry, but do you need it?" Art shrugged and said

"Nah, but it gives me sunburn, and then my skin peels, so i have to let it heal like normal, but i cant get diseases so thats a plus" Art got in the water and watched as Sarah got into the water slowly

"OOOHHH, this is so cold" The water was like ice to Sarah, she hadnt been in the pool water in forever, only warm showers

"Well then come here" Art hugged her, and she felt his heat, he was like a warm fire, but you could hug it

"Better?" Sarah nodded her head then said

"Definitely, but now lets teach me how to swi-" Sarah heard a person yell something

"HEY HE'S TAKING HER BRA TOP OFF" It was a large bear pointing to a tall thing, but Art couldnt see due to all the animals

"What?! No, no, no i would never do that, she's with me" Art heard the person say loudly before he got out and got his stuff, then ran to the exit, then a small bunny ran after, probably the one he was trying to touch

"Wow, can you believe that guy? He tried to touch that bunny, what a creep" Sarah turned to Art who was watching to see if the person was big, he would have gone after them, but he was wet, and if they were big, which they were he would most likely get hurt, and he didnt want to let anyone see him get hurt then heal, or just die, it wouldnt be good

"Well, it was rude, but why did the bunny run after him?" Art saw a cat recording, then he looked at Art and said

"HEY ITS THE PERV" Art saw all the animals turn to him, then they all got angry and yelled at him, then they all heard someone rev their engine, most likely a motorcycle engine, then they returned to Art

"WAIT WHAT, NO NO NO, HE JUST LEFT YOU SAW HIM LEAVE, I WAS JUST STANDING HER-" Something hit Art in the head and it was heavy, he blinked then saw black, and then woke up to Sarah kissing him

"*Cough* What the hell happened?*Cough*" Art felt Sarah wrap her arms around him, then he sat up, but his head hurt, when he touched it, he felt a small bump

"What the fuck did they throw at me?" Sarah picked up a rock that had some blood on it

"Oh, well that fucking appropriate, just throw a fucking rock at someone who didnt do shit, how nice" Art saw a bear come up to him then kneel down

"Hey, sorry about the rock, its just that was really inappropriate, i thought you were the guy who touched her, sorry" Art nodded then the bear smiled and left

"Well, at least he had the balls to say sorry, and you see i didnt run, i just waited" Art felt Sarah let go then she said

"Art, i thought you got killed, i was so scared, so i started performing cpr" Sarah saved him, and Art was really pale, but he was slowly getting his color back

"Lets just go, im sorry for not teaching you how to swim, but i-" Art saw her ears droop back then she looked down

"Actually, i still need to talk to that cat guy, so i can see the video, so lets stay, i'll teach you and when i'm done, i can look" Sarahs ears shot up, then she hugged Art again

"Oh, really, thank you Art, i know your hurt, but thank you" Sarah jumped in the pool, the Art shook his head and cleaned up a little, when he got in, all the animals looked away from him, they were embarrassed that they had almost killed him, for thinking he was someone else

"Ok, so first things first, tell me what you can do" Sarah explained all that she could do, which was swim in place and breast stroke

"Ok, so do what i do, and just make the motion, until i tell you to go ok?" Sarah nodded and watched Art swim fast across a small lane, then swim back, she performed the motion then Art told her to go

"YES, THAT IT EXACTLY" Art saw Sarah doing exactly what he did, and it was the same if not better, her big long feet propelled her through the water with ease

"Was it good?" Sarah wiped water from her ears then squeegeed her face fur

"It was better than me, so it was one hundred percent better" Art taught her more ways to swim, then she was swimming on her own, like an expert

"Alright, now im gonna go look for a certain cat" Art got out and Sarah started to swim, she was having so much fun, and Art was looking around until he saw a cat showing some friends a certain video

"Hey you, you took a video of that perv right?" The cat looked up then nodded

"Can i see? Im trying to find him, he shouldnt have done that" The cat looked at his friends then handed Art the phone, he watched as a animal came into focus, it was a human, another living breathing human, bigger than Art, a lot more muscly and he was messing with the knot on the bunnys bra top

"Thanks, here ya go" Art handed the cat his phone and he went to go talk with Sarah but saw her in a circle of wolves, she was holding her bra top and the wolves were messing with her, Art instantly felt pissed, he speed walked over to the edge, and as he walked over, he saw Sarah looking down, and her ears were down, the wolves were touching her bottom and she was to scared to move, Art went over and pulled her out by her arms, then he kicked two of them in the head, he pulled them out and the last one swam away

"Sarah, are you okay?" Sarah was still looking away and she had her ears down, Art hugged her and she felt warm, but was still embarressed by the wolves

"Can, we go? I dont like those wolves, they were really rude, and im pretty sure they sexually harrassed m-" Sarah heard another yell, this time a wolf yelled

"HEY LOOK ITS THAT GUY AGAIN, HES TAKING THAT RABBIT!" Art saw he was hugging Sarah still, and all the animals got angry, forgetting what had just happened, then the bear stood up, he walked out of the pool and over to them

"Hey, i think you guys should leave, your kind of being used as a free reason to yell at someone, and i think you should be somewhere, more...accepting, not full of assholes like that wolf, so come on" Art smiled then stood up, both of them walked over to their things and got them, the bear escorted them out, and they left, the bear gave his number to Art and he gave it to Sarah

"Well he was a lot nicer, then the other animals" Sarah said as Art walked with their things

"Yes, yes he was, and i think we should pay him back somehow" As they said this, they saw a cruiser pull up and two animals get out

"Hey Art, Sarah, how are you two?" Judy saw Art slump his shoulders

"oh, not so good? What happened?" Nick saw Sarah walk up then show them her phone

"The animals thought that this guy was Art, can you believe it?" Nick and Judy's faces exploded in happiness

"Thats our friend Jak, hes a cop, and thats his girlfriend Mary" Sarah saw Art in the reflection of her phone, he ran over and said

"He's a cop?! but he was touching that bunny!" Nick and Judy finished the video then said

"It looks like he's putting it back on, hmm, when we get back he'll either tell us or we'll ask him" Judy saw Art smile then he said

"He's also a human like me right?" Nick nodded his head then Judy realized something

"HE'S A HUMAN LIKE JAK, NICK THEY NEED TO MEET!" Nick shook his head then said

"They cant, their both thought of as pervs, so if animals see them meeting, they might think of them as partners, or something and even if they could, they wouldn't be allowed to meet again, unless this video is taken down or changed" Judy sighed and thought for a second

"Wait, how about when were all doing nothing for a day, we all meet, and in private, so at like my apartment or something" Judy saw Nick smile then he said

"My apartment, and the next time our schedule is clean, is tomorrow, remember we have that special protection thing?" Judy nodded then said

"Alright lets plan on when you guys should meet" Judy and Sarah talked while Nick and Art talked, they all calmed down after the white room experience, so now they were a lot happier, when seeing each other

"Ok, so you guys will meet next month, which is in two weeks, so were not gonna even mention either of you, just wait, and then we'll make you two meet officially, Jak is a bit older than you two, and so is Mary but hey, whatever, your both humans, and your both dating rabbits, so you should bond swimmingly" Nick stared at Judy as she said this

"That was the worst joke i've ever heard, in my life" Judy looked at Nick and waved her paw dismissively

*A week passes by and Art has gotten a lot closer with Sarah*

"So when am i meeting your parents?" Sarah sat up on Art bed, and said

"Well, not anytime soon, i dont think they want to meet my first boyfriend after i've dated him for a week, so how about after you meet that Jak guy?" Art nodded then said

"Ok, but have you heard about this guy going around and killing people with a cleaver? Its like this guy from my world called Jack the ripper, he was a serial killer, and he used a knife or cleaver or sword to kill people, and i think this guy is your world ripper" Art saw Sarah stare then laugh at him

"Its just a regular criminal, its not good that hes killing people, but just because he uses a cleaver, doesnt mean he's our version of the ripper guy, he sounds like he rips thing up, like paper, he doesnt sound evil at all, but whtever you say" Art set his phone on the bedside table and said

"Yea, i just miss me world a little, but this is a lot better than killing people, and watching them bleed out in front of me" Sarah got closer to Art then she started to hug him, she was nuzzling his neck and starting to kiss him


	9. Chapter 9

Right as Sarah's lips touched Arts they heard a scream and both of them shot forward, kissing each other very aggressively and then breaking the kiss

"HOLLY SHIT WHAT WAS THAT?!" Art sat up and walked to the door, he opened the door and the second he did, all the lights went out

"Oh, hell no" Art shut the door and locked it, he got all of his gear, and entered the bathroom, he went out and got Sarah, then got into the bathroom and locked that door

"Be quiet, if you hear something tell me, if i get trapped jump out of the window, were on the ground level, so you going to be fine" Sarah nodded and then Art postitioned his gun at the door, he heard someone picking the lock outside, then it clicked and opened

"Sarah, go im gonna take care of this, so ru-" Art saw a long metal spike shoot through the door and into the wall next to him, it almost got his head

"SHIT GO!" Art kicked the door down, and started shooting the man holding his hand out, Art shot him but something odd happened, the man just took the bullets, then limped over to Art like he was made of different parts, like Frankenstein

"Jak, you die" The figure made a long cleaver looking blade out of his hand

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Art dodged the swipe from the figure, and saw its face, it was missing half of its bottom part, it only had a head and half of a jaw

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" The figure repeated in Art same voice

"Oi your fucking creepy, so i think you need to go" Art kicked the chest of the figure and it flew back, but then appeared in front of Art again, and then Art heard screaming and yelling in his head

"STOP" Art yelled at the figure and it did stop, the figure was gone, it had just forgotten about him, Art looked around, and he noticed something in his leg, a cleaver

"The fuck?!" Art pulled it out, and yelled for Sarah

"SARAH?!" Art jumped out of the window, and heard Sarah call for him, she was in the building across from him, standing in the door way

"ART! OH MY GOSH" Sarah ran up and hugged Art, Art looked around quickly while doing so, then carried her to the hotel entrance, and entered

"What was that? Did you two do that?" The clerk saw them come in and Art had blood on him, Sarah scared half to death

"What happened to you two?" Art explained this then the clerk called the police, and they questioned the two, Nick and Judy were apperantly unavailable, doing something at another crime scene, some sort of business they had to take care of at a very rich citizens home

After they were done Art and Sarah were sent to the third floor, and got to stay for free, the police payed for a week and they planned on changing their hotel soon

"Sarah, are you completely ok? Are you sure you arnt hurt?" Art looked over her body and Sarah rolled her eyes

"Yes Art, for the hundreth time, i am, but you got in the fight, i didnt so why arnt you tending to your wounds?" Art rolled HIS eyes and she forgot about his healing ability

"Oh, yea, sorry" Sarah saw Art nod then he laid down and hugged her to his chest

"Lets go to sleep, we've got something important to do tomorrow, i'll tell you in the morning" Art closed his eyes, and so did Sarah they were asleep in seconds, then the next morning

"*Yawn*Morning Ar-" Sarah woke up and saw Art in the cutest position he had ever been in, he was half way curled up like a cat, and he hugging her to his chest, spooning her

"Ok, one picture" Sarah thought as she grabbed her phone then snapped a picture of Art, which woke him p

"Morning sunshine" Sarah saw Art yawn then stretch a little, then he surprised her by hugging her

"AH, let go Art haha, Arrrrt let goooo" Art laid back down huggin her then after a few minutes he let go

"Come on you said we had something important to do, what is it?" Art yawned again then said

"We have to go and give Chris a reward, for helping us" Sarah remembered the bear from the pool, and she also remembered his name was Chris, so they had planned on treating him and his family, to a big meal of fish, or whatever they wanted

"Oh, yea, i forgot, so when are we going?" Art sat up and rubbed his eyes

"Were going this evening, but we need to make reservations and then ask him how many people he has to bring, and then when he can make it" Art got onto his phone and texted Chris, then got a reply about half an hour later, saying sorry for not replying earlier, and that he would bring his girlfriend, the time he got off work would be at six, and the food should be a place with fish and other food options

After a few hours pass, Art and Sarah get ready to go, then they get a text from Nick and Judy

 _Judy: Hey can you guys meet Jak today, or are you busy?_

 _Art: No, as much as i want to, i cant, were going out with friends tonight_

 _Nick: See told you, just wait and we'll let them meet on the RECORDED day, not some random day_

 _Judy: but they should meet sooner, than in six days_

 _Nick: Carrots_

 _Judy: Alright_

 _Art: Are you guys a couple yet?_

 _Nick: You know it buddy_

 _Judy: We were going to surprise him with that, not just text him Nick_

 _Nick: Whoops ;p_

"Ok, so you ready Sarah?" Sarah wlked out of her bathroom, in an off shoulder side cut out dress, it was red and it made her look beautiful

"Well, Art what do you think?" Sarah moved her leg up and Art just stared

"That good huh? Well good, lets go" Art snapped out of his trance then left, they both rode in a taxi to a place called pequeño roedor or Little Rodent, when translated

They got out and paid their fare then entered and sat at there table, and right as they sat Chris and his girlfriend walkde in, she was a zebra, with a beautiful mane and a nice silk pouf dress

"Guys, over here!" Sarah called and Art waved, they walked over after a waiter talked with them

"Hey, thanks for havin us, been a while since i ate out, what with work and all" They talked about all their jobs, accept Art he just talked about his life as a doctor, not telling the bear and his girlfriend he was from another world

"Wow, that must have been hard, did they live?" The zebra asked her name was Sylvia and she was almost as tall as Art, but Chris beat both of them by an inch or more, so Sarah was like a toy to them

"Hey, you all ordered the fish, two large fruit salads, and a n-nightshade soup?" The waiter watched as all the animals nodded, then she came back with all the food, Chris the fish, Sylvia, and Sarah the fruit salad, and Art the nightshade soup (Very odd right? A human eating nightshade)

"Art you got night shade soup? You know only some animals can eat that right?" Sylvia said as Art ate the soup and they all watched as he ate it and swallowed the last frop

"*Cough* Damn thats good, even if its poisonus to me, my powers let me eat it, its sweet and sour, i love it" The animals all looked at each other then at Art who started to turn red then returned to his normal color

"Your foods going to get cold Chris, eat guys, i dont understand whats so wierd" They snapped out of their daze, then ate, when they finished Art got their check and paid

"That was great, thank you guys, really it was so nice to see Sylvia in a dress again, its been to long" Sylvia blushed and Art nodded

"Well, it was my pleasure, thank you for helping us at the pool" Chris nodded then thought about how he threw the rock without careing

"Have a good night guy-" A group of tigers came in, all wearing leather jackets and they came in looking for someone, when they saw Art they walked over to him

"What the fuck do these guys want?" Art thought as one came over and said

"Jak, hey man how are ya? Ya good? Nice, i dont give a fuck, come with me were taking you to Daniel so he can beat your ass" The tiger grabbed Art by the shirt and Art said

"Um, sorry bud, not Jak, im Art i dont know a Jak, but if i do i'll give you a call" The tiger stopped then turned to look at Art

"What do you mean your not you, you have no fur, youve got the same eye color, all you did was change your voice" Art looked at the tiger then thought

"This dumbass must not know who hes messing with" Art grabbed his paw then twisted it in an awkward fashion then shoved the tiger away

"I'm Art O'Deck-Smith, not a Jak, so if you'll stop messing with me and my friends while we eat, i'll gladly let you go, but if you dont" Art cracked his knuckles then spit on the ground, to show if he wanted to fight, spit and go

"Fine, but were gonna find you again, and when we do, your not gonna be somewhere public, so were gonna kill you where you stand" The tiger waved and all of them left of motorcycles

"Who is this Jak guy he's gotten me in so much tro-" Art remembered the guy from the pool, that was Jak, the only other human i this world

"I'm meeting him now" Art texted Nick and Judy, and they almost instantly responded

 _Judy: YES_

 _Nick: No_

 _Art: Why?_

 _Nick: Hes in the hospital for someone killing him_

 _Judy: Nick i didnt mean to do it, i was forced_

 _Nick: I know Carrots, just ignore it and let wait for him to heal_

 _Art: So i cant visit?_

 _Nick: Your not a friend or family, so no fraid not_

 _Art: So i meet him in five days?"_

 _Judy: Whenever he gets out_

 _Art: Ok_

The four animals left, and went home, Art would visit Jak in a few days

*Five days later*

 _Art: Hey guys can i meet Jak now?_

 _Judy: Not yet, were hiding from him_

 _Art: WHY ARE YOU OK!?_

 _Nick: Fine, but he just got into a fight, he went berserk or something, and killed his clone_

 _Art: Ok, im coming over now, where are you?_

 _Judy: Hotel complex in Sahara Square, upper right border, stop eleven_

 _Nick: Art if you want to, yes you can come, but hurry, we dont know if Jak is killing his friend, or talking, we heard gunshots so, were taking his girlfriend somewhere to hide then going back, so see you then_

 _Art: Ok, im coming i'll see you guys in a while, its like what a few minutes, to the station then a few more to Sahara Square?_

 _Judy: Couple hours, just bring Sarah, and come on_

 _Art: HOURS! Fine, but Jak better be nice when i get there_

 _Judy: He will be_

 _Nick: Probably, bye :)_

"Sarah, im meeting Jak, lets go to Sahara Square" Sarah came into the room with only a shirt on

"What? But its so late, why?" Art explained the situation, and Sarah agreed

They left to the station and are on the train to Jak and the others


	10. Chapter 10

Go to my other story The Last Soldier, and read up on it, or until you get to chapter sixty seven (67) it will pick up from there, so i hope you enjoyed this little introduction to a new character in my main story -Den P.S. They still know nothing about each other


End file.
